Porky Minch
Is the main villian of the Earthbound series. During the years, he developed a very strong crush on Paula Polestar, and attempted to kidnap her several times, but she is always saved by Ness, her boyfriend. Porky shares a rivalry with Ness. He seems to share a grugde against Lucas, besides Ness, due to the fact he thinks Lucas is the reason why he's stuck in the capsule for all eletity in the first place. He seems to care very little for his Pigmask Army, and Hokey Pitch and Loverina Flirts. Porky is unaware of Loverina's crush on him. Personality and Characters Traits He has been portrayed to be selfish, stubborn, spoil, and somewhat greedy. Before being trapped in the capsule, his neighbors called ''that pig-like boy. ''He is consider to be annoying getting into Ness' and friends way severval times. In Earthbound: Camping Vacation, he had hired his younger brother to enter the Pigmask Army, without giving him a mask or a machine to wear. Porky has been shown at times to be tricky and clever. He dislikes anyone ruinning his plans causing him to get furious. It is reveal he loves causing Ness so much trouble it brings him joy. Porky is known to have a very strong crush on Paula Polestar, though she doesn't feel the same way, causing Porky to kidnap her in every opportunity, and forcing her to marry him. He does treat his army in an unfriendly way, and treats them like slaves. Porky is self-centered, thinking he's better than anyone. He isn't too bright, but is great at plans. It is hinted severval times that deep down, Porky admires Ness' bravery. Porky is reveal to also be too stubborn to admit his own mistakes blaming his employees what mistakes he does. He is overconfident to destroy Ness and take Paula as his wife, the one Paula truely loves (Ness). Porky does team up with Ness and friends when there's a bigger threat. Enemies, Relationships, Friendships He doesn't have many friends, except Hokey and Loverina, including Picky: Paula Polestar (strong crush; enemy love interest) Loverina Flirts (best friend; employee) Hokey Pitch (best friend; employee) Picky Minch (little brother; employee) Ness (main enemy) Lucas (enemy) Samantha (enemy) Chase (enemy) Emma (enemy) Blossom the Fludderfly (enemy) Tracy (enemy) Marissa (enemy) Aura the Mermaid (enemy) Rosetta the Seedrian (enemy) Cosmo the Seedrian (enemy) Interactions with Other Characters Paula Polestar Porky has a strong crush on Paula. Though, Paula doesn't feel the same way and has a strong dislike towards him. This causes Porky to kidnap her in every opportunity so he can keep her all to himself. Ness often stops his plans and rescues Paula. Porky is overconfident to win Paula's heart and destroy Ness. Porky has jokely teased Paula a few times, though, this causes her to become in a full rage using her frying pans to her his ship. Picky Minch Picky Minch is Porky's little brother, who has a rivalry against Tracy. He seems to care little for his own brother. Although, they both share similar traits being spoil and greedy. He'll often makes his brother assit him, on kidnapping Paula and trtying to get rid of Ness. Loverina Flirts Is one of his closet friends.She works for him ever since her debuted. Porky's very unaware of her crush on him. Though; Loverina is jealous that Porky has a crush on Paula instead of her. Despite him having a crush on Paula, Loverina still has strong romantic feelings for Porky Minch. Porky does care for Loverina, very little. = Hokey Pitch One of his closet friends. Hokey has worked for Porky for a long time ever since his debuted in Earthbound 5. Porky sometimes think of Hokey more as a annoying ditwit, despite Hokey's loyalty towards him. But Hokey seems to never disobey Porky's demands and will do anything for his boss. Despite Porky being rude to him, he does care for Hokey very little. Ness His arch-nemesis, who he has been rivals with for a long time since Earthbound. Porky has a strong dislike towards Ness, and this goes for Ness as well. Porky hates Ness strongly. He hates him for ruinning his plans of ruling the world and kidnapping the love of his life: Paula (who is Ness' girlfriend). However; sometimes they'll team up when there's a bigger threat. It is implied, deep down Porky does amire Ness' bravery. Lucas Another nemesis, who he first met in Mother 3. Porky's army killed his beloved mother, and kidnapping Claus while suffering amnesia. When Lucas challages the Mask Man, he reveal himself to be Claus, leading up Claus to kill himself. Porky killed his own family for reasons unknown. However; Porky seems to have a grudge towards for Lucas due to Lucas putting putting Porky in the spider mecha for all extity. Samantha Another nemesis. Much like Lucas' family. Samantha's family was killed by Hokey, an eloypee of Porky. However; as both of them interacted more in Earthbound 5, they don't interact as much in the later games. Chase Another nemesis, they first met in Earthbound 6. He got in Porky's way to save Emma's father from him. Ever since, they are rivals. Emma Sparks In Earthbound 6 (Emma's debuted), Porky kidnapped her father during an invasion in her old town. When Chase assited Emma & Marissa to save their father, they went through lengths in battle with Porky. Porky mistakely kidnapped her in Earthbound: Down in the Center of the Earth. Category:Males Category:Villains